Of Gods And Mortals
by NeoCataclysm
Summary: Legend Of Dragoon meets Breath Of Fire 4. Summary will change according to the proceeding of the story.
1. Aftermath

LoD belongs to Sony, and Breath Of Fire 4 belongs to Capcom 

LoD and BoF4 crossover... and maybe more crossovers later. But mainly LoD, with Fou-Lu as my second hero/or anti-hero

* * *

The second dragon campaign was over, and three years of peace passed quickly. People who survived the war quickly mended their wounds, and although it has yet to fully heal, there wasn't any strong animosity amongst the people anymore. A wondrous peace indeed, and one that many wish it would remain.

Lloyd, whom they... dart and all, have considered a friend, couldn't have survived the fire. Or could he?

**Lloyd's POV** during the incident.

The fire... It was the fire of gods, as it rushed through... I was supposed to die. The wound I received was those that could kill instantly, yet... what happened? In those last moments, or so I thought, I saw a strange blue halo surrouding me, and the strange gray haired figure. The fire around us was shielded, deflected by the halo that emerged around him. Who is he? Why did he appear out of nowhere? No... those questions aren't important. How could he shield himself from the fires that even the dragons and virages could not survive? But at that time, I wasn't wondering about that. In my mind, I only remembered the moments of my life, reflecting on how foolish I was to believe in an utopian ideal.

I awakened, and I was in the ruins, alone. I didn't bother about anything, except thanking the heavens for saving me. At least I could help fix what I have helped to destroy...

But after a moment, I wondered who was that strange person... to emerge from nowhere...

**Fou-Lu's POV** (I'm not good with middle english, so I decided to use normal one.)

An interesting world I have landed in, one that is also home to mortals... and as my senses indicate... immortals as well. Yet before anything could be done... I was pulled back into the warp, where I remained for three years, before the gateway reopens. I could sense the imbalance in the air... the weak fabrics of this world... perhaps this world called to me. And I thought I could have some rest...

So if this world called me here, it must already had a role for me... What role do I play, then? I felt inside, that it would be best for me to discover that myself... Perhaps it has something to do with the remnants of Ryu's personality after we merged together. Just maybe.

So, I travelled across that land, learning about this new world and it's inhabitants the same way a researcher studies it's subjects. Not much difference, I would say even with only six days of research. They have not changed, still a bunch of unpredictable men, unable to adhere to the rational thought.

'_Some rational person you are..._' A voice replied, and I knew it was Ryu.

Yet, there didn't seem to be any role for my presence... except as an anchor to the world's frail threads. Well, if so, I will find me a place to stay in the face of this world, where I shall remain in peace.

Indeed, I chose a small quaint town for my home, and it was a town called Seles.

My arrival was ordinary, and I wandered around to glimpse the life of the people around. I knew that assimilating myself into this society will take time, and with my own immortality, I'll have to move around often, but this place will be my home for twenty years, before I move on.

The ground tasted of blood and fire, and I knew a war had just happened recently. The buildings themselves are still in repair, and many things are still under reconstruction, but even so, this place will be enough. Perhaps it is Ryu remanining personality that lead me to choose this populated area, for I am the kind who prefers isolation.

"I want a house." I said to the worker, and the worker laughed.

"Got gold for it?"

"No."

"Then, you'd have to help us chop down some trees, and a few other things."

"Where?"

"The forest there. Workers will help you load them onto the carriages. You don't look very strong, after all."

Inside, I laughed. They judged others by their appearences, and perhaps, that would be good. "Yes. How many?"

"Until three carriages are full."

I summoned my blade once I arrived in the deep forests, away from the rest of those mortals, and I motioned my hand and blade through the bark, and it, my blade slashed through each tree with relative ease, releasing momentary bursts of light while doing so. _While the workers have yet to arrive, I will be done_.

**Dart's POV**

"Dart!" A friend involved in the reconstruction called to me, and I walked over quickly after finished my own task

"What?" I asked.

"There's a fella in the woods. Help him with his work, because he looks pretty frail to me."

"Well, sure." I answered, and I whipped the horse to start moving the carriage after I got onto it.

I arrived, but what my eyes saw was somewhat surprising. This frail person, levelled an entire patch of forest, and he was now sitting on a stump, looking skyward. He seemed serene then, smiling to himself for no reason. But he detected me quickly, and pointed at an area where all the logs was cleanly arranged. "Load them." But his cold, unemotionless words doesn't distract me from the awe of seeing a forest levelled clean.

He walked back, while I was left alone. "Wait.... Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"I'm told to chop down trees. Not load them." He said, and he resumed his journey back to the town.

"How rude..." I then inspected the logs, and I found clean slashes took these trees down. "These trees weren't hacked with axes... they are sliced." I whistled to ask for help from Seles, and workers came to load the logs for transport.

Apparently, the person wanted a home, and he had a few more errands to do before one was built for him. Indeed, those errands are rather tiresome, yet he finished them with unsettling ease, as if assisted by magic or something of that sort. In fact, he finished all the errands the very day he asked for them.

A few days later, he had his house, a simple one complete with a set of furniture and he just stared at it for a few moments before entering the wooden home. For a moment then, I thought he didn't like the house he was given, but it appeared that there was something else on his mind..

**Fou-Lu's POV**

That morning was one that broke the norm of the past few days, and although many things remained essentially the same, I felt a strange twirling in the air. There was something distrubing the surroundings, and although the animals and people are still unaffected, I knew it would mean something big, if nothing was done quickly.

The magic disturbed the rest of that short day, as I pondered the situation and probabilities that might arise from such interferences, and yet, the answer came to me when I was walking in the woods.

A small black drake flew in the sky, and instantly, I detected it's malevolence. Everything fell into place, as I knew from blood that dragons are more than capable of warping it's surroundings, and a warp that stretches far across this world can only be executed by a full dragon, one monster of a dragon.

My role? I have not the slightest idea. The dragon's presence doesn't indicate anything about my role.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So... Fou-Lu's a big fat Gary Sue. Yeah. I'll do something bout that... Maybe an evil Gary Sue....?


	2. Convergence

**

* * *

Fou-Lu's Perspective**

Assimilating myself into the human society is difficult, as I have found out. The concept of work doesn't appeal to me, and neither does the concept of every other thing that these mortals apply to their lives, yet here I am, indirectly coerced into practicing what I find unappealing, in order to remain hidden amongst the crowds. Food, is perhaps the only thing I have concern for, and yet the simplest way of obtaining food, would be buying it, with money. Ah.. the perils of society.

Still, Ryu is constantly upsetted by the fluctuation and shifting in the world threads, and his words in my mind annoy me to no known end. Yet I have seen such rifts before, and even though I try to convince him... or me, that it's a normal situation, he persists with his stand, and suggests I find out about this... troublemaker. After some consideration, I agreed, and gathered whatever information I could of the continent of Endiness before planning my departure. Of course, there isn't much to take, as I have little belongings for sentimentality, or memory.

Even so, no journey can be done without supplies, and I know that I would need to have some money, should I encounter situations that raw might would have little say. Yet, the solution of my worries came to me, as I saw an advertisement about a competition in Lohan, where the top three contestamts would win some money. An oppurtunity to be seized, and so, I left immediately, after collecting some fruits from the forests as supplies for the journey. I travelled across the woods, until a voice spoke to me in my head.

_'You shouldn't win.'_

Perposterous. Why not?

'_Low profile. You won't want trouble waltzing through your door, you know. Second place would be good enough, and with your thrifty nature, that money would last at least two years.'_

His suggestion does have some insight, and very well. I will get second, but now, another problem arises.

'No magic. You do know, right?'

I sighed, while I kept on with my journey. I will fight, but I will need a weapon, which means money will be a concern. Perhaps a few dead bandits can provide me with the money for a sword?

_'Don't kill. It'll raise questions.'_

This time, I would have to disagree. A few dead bandits will make little difference. Now, it's only finding a group of bandits that will be a hassle.

But I met with a merchant who fears to travel alone in the forests, mountains and swamplands, and sensing an oppurtunity to make some money, I complied to guard him to Lohan. Although the money wasn't a large sum, but it would be enough for a simple sword. How ironic, that things seem to fall into place so easily? My intuition immediately suggests that fate has some hand in such arrangements. Regardless, so long as I have money to venture and investigate the source of the disturbing energies, and the purpose and motivation that drives it, anything simple will do.

**

* * *

**

**Dart's Perspective**

The Tournament has finally come, and this event has become a good place for myself, Kongol, Haschel, Albert, Meru and Shana to meet together again, and although only myself, Kongol and Haschel would participate, it still was a good time for us to meet and test our strengths, in case another disaster strikes. No one, would want to be caught unprepared.

It's also a time every year to discuss of change in the world, a time for recollection and reminisce, a time for strengthening whatever bonds we shared.

It's wonderful to be on the road again, and now that Seles is getting back up, travelling with Shana has been most enjoyable. Her laughter lightens the damp air of the surroudnings, and her smile always neutralize the hostilities in the air around. The sun always seems wonderful when she is around, and although the woods around us are alluring and enchanting in their own right, my eyes could not keep off this youger sister I never had, who become a lover in the recent times.

I wonder how Albert is, now that he is fully responsible for the whole of Serdio, or how is Haschel, and his martial arts school? Ah, I believe there will be many things to say, many things to laugh about.

With those thoughts in my head, I heightened my pace, and Shana followed. I smiled at the girl that I have grown to like, to a point, love. She isn't a small girl that needed my protection anymore, she's a capable lady, one that could easily keep up with my own blistering pace.

Lohan, by the time we arrived, was busier that it had been last year, and no doubt, it could be related to the growing economies of all three nations, Mille Seseau, Serdio and Tiberoa. The tournament, that will be held next week, is now an event like no other, and the street outsde is now packed with traders, craftsman plying their trade, kids playing and staring at the animals brought by the traders, and travellers looking through wares. Lohan, is now and is the largest city in Endiness for a reason, and perhaps this tournament is one of those reasons. The two of us forced a way through the thick crowds, the ladders, and the roar of voices to finally arrive outside the inn.

It's nice to meet friends again.

**

* * *

Lloyd's Perspective**

In a week, that tournament again will be held, where I first met Dart in combat. Lohan will once more be packed, and I will have to introduce myself to him again. This time, without the hostilities. I wonder what his response would be?

No doubt, I will participate in the tournament, and meet him in swordfight, as with the first time. Of course, I do not expect an easy battle, as I know Dart has improved tremendously since that day. But time will tell.

* * *

One good thing about writing in low entry sections. Even is the story is flawed to death, there aren't many people to comment on how sucky a story can get.  



End file.
